remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Nidaria
Nidaria is the main base of operations for adventurers in Skystone. All players come back to Nidaria to either buy items from the numerous shops, to do a variety of different Sidequests given out from the NPCs or to gain access to a new mission which will take place in one of the four Adventure Gameplay areas. These are: Steamport City, Hatchwood Wilds, Ridgeback Highlands, and another unannounced area. History Of Nidaria Nidaria is named after its jellyfish-like form. It is named after "Cnidaria", the phylum containing all jellyfish species. This airborne town was built during 20BH, to act as a refuge for those escaping the haze below. The bottom deck is the boiler, which fuels the bell supporting the city with a substance called Ether. The Boiler and the Main Dock were the only two decks originally built. The Merchant Deck was built by Earl Westwood in 190AH, which now holds the Clothing Emporium and the Furniture Outlet. Victory Labs was the result of Admiral Stanton's support for scientic research. Sprocket Park was built to hold the Mimicology and Housing department, and was purposely created to be lush and green, to make the Ferric Brothers feel welcome at home. Sprockets The Main Dock The Main Dock is where players spawn in Nidaria. It is the center of the "Town", and is where players get their primary missions. It is also where Captain Meelie, Admiral Stanton, and the Deployment Officer reside. The Weapon Armory, Victory Labs, Co-op Barracks, The Boiler, the Item Shop, and the Merchant Deck are all accessible from the Main Dock. The Merchant Deck The Merchant Deck is where luxury items are bought (Items that do not affect gameplay). It is where clothing can be bought from Lana Westwood or furniture from Wystan. Some sidequests are also available here. It is a very common source of daily quests as well, and also one of the most extensive quests in the game, Shirts to the Wind (LW0002). The Main Dock, the Item Shop, and Sprocket Park are all accessible from the Merchant Deck. The Item Shop The Item Shop is the supply station for Nidarians. It is run by Madame Bristlecone, though recently, Rusty, a Bronze trader, has moved there as well. At the Item Shop, players can buy various healing items, as well as seeds, cures, and prayer feathers. From Rusty, players can buy exclusive furniture and clothing. However, Rusty accepts only Brass and only sells to the Nidarian Guard. The Merchant Deck and The Barracks are both accessible from the Item Shop. Co-op Barracks Co-op Barracks is the military section of Nidaria. Here, players can be set up for Co-op matches, view the Co-op leaderboards, and obtain a few quests from Lieutenant Driscoll, though Co-op matches can be set up anywhere. The Main Dock and The Item Shop are both accessible from The Barracks. Sprocket Park Sprocket Park is the topmost platform of Nidaria, and the only one that supports biological life. It is here that the Housing and Mimicology departments are based, and players can also buy exclusive clothing and furniture from Emma here. However, like Rusty, she only accepts Brass and will only sell to Nidarian Guards. Sycamore runs the Housing Department, and players can buy additions to their Float from Sycamore. Cypress, Sycamore's brother, runs the Mimicology Department and provides a few quests. The Merchant Deck and Victory Labs are both accessible from Sprocket Park. Victory Labs Victory Labs is the research center of Nidaria. Here, Cecilia the cook provides recipes to passersby and there stands a camera to change your Kongregate avatar into a picture of your RoS character. Inside Victory Labs, Gerard and Otto von Tesla reside. Tesla can craft Etherillium Tubes for players, while Gerard makes Fizz, a restorative drink that seems very popular among Nidarians. Sprocket Park and The Main Dock are both accessible from Victory Labs. The Boiler The Boiler is the engine room of Nidaria. Though it serves very little purpose, once a certain quest is completed, a telescope is available in The Boiler. Rook Maxwell and Aspen are here. Though Rook Maxwell provides little more than conversation, Aspen sells clothing and furniture, though, like Emma and Rusty, he only accepts Brass and only sells to The Nidarian Guard. The Main Dock is accessible from The Boiler. Category:Locations